Nanabi/Paradox
Nanabi is the seven-tailed kitsune, making her the third strongest member of the kitsune race. She was first found by Luka in the Cave of Treasures, along with a Tamamo copied from a parallel world by White Rabbit. Of course, Nanabi thought she was the real Tamamo, and when she found out it wasn’t, she was disappointed in herself for being tricked so easily. Biography She is first encountered by Luka in the Cave of Treasures. When Luka arrives to collect Poseidon’s Bell, she refuses to let him through, as Tamamo is in there. Luka tries to reason with her that they just want Poseidon’s Bell, but she won’t have it. They forced to fight Nanabi, and the fight is going in her favour. However, their fight is interrupted by Alice the XVII, who was observing the fight the whole time. Nanabi is just as surprised to see her as Luka is, and prepares to attack her. But the 17th follows up with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword, depleting her health pool to zero instantly. Nanabi loses the will to fight, and Tamamo comes out to seemingly investigate the commotion, but she starts re-enacting the events of the original trilogy instead. She thinks Luka sealed Nanabi alone and treats everyone else as if they aren’t even there. Alice XVII explains to Luka that this is not the Tamamo of this universe. Rather, she was copied and pasted from another world by a particular rabbit, but this Tamamo is no less powerful than the original one. The reason behind a Tamamo being here was to prevent Luka from getting Poseidon’s Bell in the fundamental reality, by setting Nanabi to guard it. And the reason behind a Tamamo being here to do that is to keep this world as close to the authentic one as possible. Shortly after this revelation, White Rabbit senses something is amiss and appears in Tamamo’s place to investigate. She notices the 17th and realises it must have been her who told Luka about this Tamamo being a fake, much to her disappointment, as it was working well until Neris showed up. Because of all of the trouble Neris has been causing the White Rabbit recently, she stops time and prepares to erase Neris. But Nero materialises behind the White Rabbit while time is still stopped, and whacks her with Flash Kill before she can react, dazing her. White Rabbit is confused that Nero could do that, as time should be stopped. He mocks her for thinking she is the only one who can control time, and teleports elsewhere, along with White Rabbit. Naturally, no one else saw that, as time was stopped. To them, White Rabbit vanished on the spot. But Neris knows what happened. Once time returns to normal, the first thing Neris asks Luka is if they can go on a date. Ilias answers for him and says no. Neris prepares to take her leave, but she mentions to Luka that she won’t take no for an answer next time and vanishes. Nanabi is upset that she was so easily deceived by a fake Tamamo, and believes that the real one won’t want to see her again. Nanabi decides to spend a while training in the cave alone until she believes she can show her face to Tamamo again. Luka can challenge her, and Nanabi will join him on his adventure in exchange, but it is a tough fight. Monsterpedia Entry “A senior member of the Kitsune race and fiercely loyal to it’s Queen, Tamamo. '' ''Though she can eat anything, she prefers semen above anything else. Using all seven of her tails, she holds down the male as she forces him to ejaculate. In addition, she is able to turn her tails into semen-sucking tentacles, sucking in the male’s penis and using them to milk the man. '' ''Though she normally just feeds, if she finds a male she likes, she will make him her mating partner. Using her amazing vagina, she will force the male to mate with her continually until she conceives.” Attacks * Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * '''Fluffy Tail '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute * 'Two Moons '- One Foe (x2 Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Seven Moons '- One Foe (x7), Physical * '''Kitsune Fellatio- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Kitsune Paizuri '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Bound Tail Caress (F) '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Bind 50% * 'Binding Tails '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Bind * 'Kitsune’s Fox Fire '- All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, (Second Battle Only) * 'Kitsune Storm Talisman '- All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Confusion 25%, (Second Battle Only) * 'Bound Tail Caress (M) '- Rape Strategy She's roughly as tough as Adramelech , but as she suffers several weaknesses with a fitting team, she can be fought as early as the beginning of Sabasa. The biggest threats come from her severly damaging, party wide attacks. Silencing her prevent her from using two of her most damaging attacks, and can simplify the fight by quite a great deal. She's also weak to slow and stop, so bringing a time mage will also make this fight trivial. Like any kitsunes, she's also weaker to wind and holy. Using these elements with a support to increase your stats will make quick work of her. Evaluation “Letting a stupid kitsune trample you down? Pathetic… Well, it’s not like you stood a chance against her. Nanabi is an extremely powerful kitsune leader. You will want to be at least level 20 to have a shot at victory. Her pleasure attacks are potent, and she uses random multi-hit skills too. Large damage is almost unavoidable. Her party-wide fire and earth attacks are very damaging, but you can seal those with silence. Other negative status effects won’t be effective, but time magic slow and stop can work reasonably well. If you don’t have a Time Mage, the battle is going to be over quickly, to be honest. Since she’s a kitsune, wind elemental attacks are her weak point. Make good use of support magic to raise your stats. If you prepare properly and fight to your strengths, I am confident you can defeat her. Now go, oh brave Luka. She may be a formidable foe, but do not give up.” Gallery Nanai.png|Nanabi 3066_ct_nanabi1.png|Cut-in 1 3067_ct_nanabi2.png|Cut-in 2 Trivia *When you first meet Nanabi, if you manage to beat her on the first turn, Neris will be quite impressed and you’ll get the same rewards as if you defeated her properly. However, after the next conversation finishes, you’ll have to fight Nanabi again before she joins you, because you hit her head so hard she forgot you just proved yourself to her a minute ago. You will get a second set of rewards though for beating again. Category:Bosses Category:Kitsune Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1